


Get Low

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Friends With Benefits, Love Triangles, Multi, Open Relationships, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, i guess??, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: The one where its a warrior sandwhich.





	Get Low

**Author's Note:**

> This is really pretty trashy but considering Roxanne is my fave is this really a surprise at this point. 
> 
> Could maybe be connected to Don't be Cautious, Don't be Kind. Might also continue this so everybody gets a turn.

Its Roxanne who suggests it, because of course it is. 

That woman sends a shiver down your spine that isn’t the same you get with Cassandra alone. One thats cold and makes you want to  _ run _ as far as you can.

Despite all that, Roxanne's hot mouth nibbles lightly along your pulse point. One of her hands run along your body, the other holds an almost vice grip on your thigh to keep you spread. The shiver runs like cool water, you’d feel almost numb if it weren't for the hot lines she draws into your chest, your stomach, and thighs while Cassandra eats you out.

You want so badly to be able to cant your hips up into the stimulation, to let go and just come. But there's an obvious dynamic here. One that you’re not quite sure you fit into just yet.

The hand on your thigh moves under your ass and over towards your cunt. Roxanne laughs at your squeak when she slides three fingers in slowly, so that you feel the stretch and pressure. Cassandra pulls away momentarily to watch as Roxanne thrusts and rubs.

“Please, Cass!” Cassandra leans back in but hesitates, looking up past you.

Roxxanne’s mouth makes an obscene popping noise as she pulls away from your throat. You know for sure even with your accelerated healing you will bruise. “You heard her,  _ Cass _ .”

With that prompting, Cassandra gets back into it, focusing on your clit now. The suction makes your legs shake and the fingers inside you twist the pleasure towards a deeper orgasm.

What drives you over the edge is when Roxanne's free hand pulls away from your breast to tangle itself in Cassandra's hair and push her face harder into your cunt, her moans vibrating against your clit.

Shes held there until your aftershocks subside. When Roxanne finally releases her, she gasps for breath, covered in slick from her nose to her red cheeks to her chin, hair sticking up in odd places.

Roxanne must feel the way you tighten up at the arousing sight, because she starts moving her hand again, with more persistence than before.

Before Cassandra can lean back in, she's scolded. “I know you love it, but I want a turn alone. I think you can handle yourself, right?” Roxanne says as she slips out of you to switch hands, this time pressing her palm so it can grind against your clit, while her three fingertips hook upwards. “I want to try something anyway.”

It seems there was a cue of some sort, because Cass shifts her knees apart, her hands dancing downwards. Shes suddenly startling quiet, save for her raspy breaths as she ghosts over her own cunt.

The fingers inside you build momentum slowly, at first almost torturously slow and soft. You groan through gritted teeth, not trusting yourself with words. Of course, Roxanne notices.

“Don’t want to beg, is that what it is?” She laughs. “You begged so nicely for Cassandra earlier. Are you embarrassed? Are you ashamed I’m not her?”

You burn bright as she points out the obvious, flush spreading down your chest. “Just fuck me.” You hiss.

That gives both Cassandra and Roxanne pause. Cassandra looks almost shocked. The thrusting continues after a moment, harder, but still just as slow.

“I like your attitude.” She leans in to nip your ear harshly. “But Goddesses, I cannot wait to break you in.” At that Roxanne picks up her pace.

The buildup feels different. There's an unfamiliar pressure that you can’t quite place. You feel almost like you need to use the bathroom and it makes you squirm uncomfortably. Yet at the same time, it feels so good you don’t want to stop.

Cassandra is close, her hips jerking into her own hand. Her eyes switch between watching your face and between your legs. She looks you straight in the eye as she chokes out your name while she comes.

“Wait-” You start, Roxanne slows down only slightly.

“I know what it feels like, and its not what you think it is.” Your head tips back, eyes squeezed shut so hard you swear you see stars. She growls into your ear, her unoccupied hand grasping your jaw and pulling down so you look forward. “Let go.”

Release hits you hard, and to your surprise, it hits Cassandra too. Clear fluid jets out in spurts all over your thighs and unto her chest. You push Roxanne's hand away and shut your shuddering thighs, nearly falling forward in the process before they both catch you.

“I’m sorry.” You gasp out.

“No, its alright. Its happened to me before. Its not urine.” Cassandra reassures you. You look at her a bit skeptically.

“Sometimes that happens if you have enough buildup and the right technique.” Roxanne says, pulling you upright, rubbing soothingly over your shoulders. “You alright? We’re not too much for you?” She smiles against your neck and its sickeningly sweet, so different from before.

“I’m fine.” You clear your throat. “Can we move on?” Cassandra stands and bends over to kiss you softly, hands and face slightly sticky still.

Roxanne giggles, kissing between your shoulder blades “Of course. The real question is, what's next?”


End file.
